A number of image display apparatuses are known, in which a plurality of panels are arranged on a plane and connected. In an example of such image display apparatuses, in order to reduce the interference of a junction portion of panels on an image, the junction portion of panels is covered by an optical element such as a lens, a prism, a fiber, and the like, in a manner that the pixel portions of the panels are not covered thereby.
However, in conventional image display apparatuses, it is often performed that the panels are bonded together in one direction, for example, either of the vertical direction and the horizontal direction. No method is known by which the interference on a junction portion is sufficiently reduced in a image display apparatus in which the panels are bonded in two directions.
Furthermore, in a conventional image display apparatus, the junction portions are covered by optical elements without considering the arrangement of color filters provided to each panel. Accordingly, an image at a junction portion can not be normally displayed since a specific color component can be enlarged at the junction portion, resulting in that the interference on the image portion cannot be reduced.
In the technical field of image display apparatuses, in which a plurality of panels capable of performing autostereoscopic display are arranged on a plane and connected, the covering of junction portions by optical elements is not known. Furthermore, a stereoscopic image has a plurality of parallax images, but it is not known what optical element can be used at a junction portion of panels to display the parallax images.